The present invention relates to powered snow removal machines, and more specifically to snowblowers having power driven rotatable augers functional to throw snow out of the path of the snowblower.
Snowblowers of the type commonly used by homeowners for removing snow from sidewalks and driveways frequently include an auger or paddles for propelling snow through a discharge chute. The auger or paddles are generally comprised of metal or hard plastic, and during operation of the snowblower on a driveway or sidewalk, the auger or paddles may strike the surface of the driveway or sidewalk resulting in possible damage to that surface and to the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,661, issued Dec. 26, 1967 to Speiser et al discloses a powered snowblower having a plurality of radially disposed planar paddles for propelling snow through a discharge chute.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 764,823, filed Feb. 2, 1977 by Enters et al and assigned to the assignee of the present invention illustrates a snowblower having an auger with generally helical metal blades spaced radially outwardly from a rotatably driven auger shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,279, issued May 19, 1970 to Benson and U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,603, issued Feb. 26, 1963 to Ertsgaard et al, also illustrate snowblowers having a helical auger blade driven by an auger shaft, the helical auger blade being spaced radially outwardly from the auger shaft.
Other alternative snowblower constructions are shown in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,714,772--Erickson--8/9/55 PA1 U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,919,504--Rubin--1/5/60 PA1 U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,074,189--Phelps--1/22/63 PA1 U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,045,369--Howe--7/24/62 PA1 U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,021,620--Rosenthal--2/20/62